Chicken Run
by catfreaklol
Summary: This story is based on Ginger's point of view throughout the whole movie.
1. Chapter 1

Okay... I'm catfreaklol and well I like the movie Chicken Run. I decided to make a story based on it, but I didn't know how. Then one day, while I was looking at all the stories... I came across a story call Rooster Run by SomeRAndomGal. Well, that story was based on the movie, but through Rocky's eyes, so I got the idea to one like it and this time through Ginger's eyes. Since I'm new to this website and is 13 years old please R&R, it will be a lot of help to me and know my errors. :)

* * *

><p>Ginger<p>

So, like yeah, I'm Ginger and I obviously live in a chicken farm. Since we're chickens, life is just, well, laying eggs, getting plucked, and then getting roasted into the oven.

'Are we still on, hen?'

'Yes we're on. Spread the word Mac.'

'Aye'

This plan has to work. It has to be worth more than one bag of seeds and a whole lot of trouble. Come to think of it, I wonder how the rats are so sneaky… well they are rats. I hope they bring a big light weighted spoon. I guess I will head to hut 16 for our meeting. Great... It's gonna take me an hour to keep the chickens quiet. Think, Ginger, think! Oh I know what to do.

'Everyone, BE QUIET!'

Wow, that actually works… for the first time. Now time for me and Mac to tell our latest plan. I just hope I don't end up in solitary confinement again.

'Ok, Mac, would you like to explain our new plan?'

'Aye… Ok everyone, look … This is Ginger and over here is the spoon. Ginger runs to the spoon and makes a hole. Then we go under after her.'

'Hmmm, not bad. I guess we can give it a try.'

Seriously Bunty? Give it a try? Well, I know how you feel about this and I understand. Now to look for the rats and tell them the location of the spoon.

-At Night-

Great. Mr. Tweedy is guarding the fence again! I will just have to wait, wait, wait, and NOW! Phew! That was close. Okay, here's the spoon and now to dig! Oh come on…I will to have hide. The dogs have a lot of senses and Mr. Tweedy had to turn around. Oh good… okay to continue digging. Now, time to see if we can fit. Okay, if I can fit, they can fight too, right? I signal them to come over, so they can go under the fence. They made a little bit of noise, but good old Bunty shushed them. Even from far away I can hear Babs whimpering. Ok, so Bunty is going under first.

'I'm stuck.'

*sigh* Seriously Bunty? Oh well, I guess I will have to come over and help. Oh no! The dogs caught us! Great! They are barking too.

'Get back'

Looks like I will end up in solitary confinement once again. Now to push Bunty back into the fence and NOW TO RUN!

'Hmmm'

Yeah Hmmm Mr. Tweedy! It's me again! I'm getting tired. I wish there was a hiding place. Guess I will go up the stairs. Great! I'm trapped. Hey, there's a gnome behind me. It's good enough for a weapon… ah never mind the dog bit the head off. Huh? The door just opened and a lot of bright light is coming out. *GULP* Mrs. Tweedy!

'Mr. Tweedy'

'Eh'

'What is that chicken doing outside the fence?'

'Oh-he he, I don't know love, I – '

'Just deal with it-NOW!'

Okay Mr. Tweedy you are now frowning at me, but trust me ending up in solitary confinement won't stop me from trying to escape the farm! Oh yeah and congrats for getting in trouble with Mrs. Tweedy!

'I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!'

You are already a fool. Now where is that chalk to keep track of time.

'Now let that be a lesson to the lot of ya!'

Great! Now's he is screaming at my friends. What's next? No chicken escapes from Tweedy's farm?

'No chicken escapes from Tweedy's farm!'

Right as always. He should say something very different besides that old phase…*sigh* BUT YOU'LL SEE MR. TWEEDY! WE WILL ESCAPE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; A New Bird?

This is like my fifth time in solitary confinement which proves that the plan that me and Mac came up with didn't work to which is why I ended up here. And if you're wondering what the plan was, well… the plan was to hide inside farm things. My friends took the chicken feed dish and I took the part of a roof top thing, but sadly my dear friends made too much noise and I got caught by Mr. tweedy once again. I came up with a new plan which is to dress up a Mrs. Tweedy and today. So when I went back to the chicken farm I told my friends the idea.

'Huh?'

Wow. Such dumb do-… wait please don't tell me that the dress is ripping apart. No no no please don't not now in our moment of freedom. Damm! It ripped apart and I guess I will say hello to my old friend Solitary Confinement again.

- 4 days later -

So bored! This old dirty tennis ball is no longer fun. *sigh* when do I get to come out? I'm angry for last time our plan didn't work and i'm really tired of coming back here over and over again. I hear Mr. tweedy footsteps outside as a little door opens up. Looks like I'm going home. Yay…but in a forced way since the douche bag kicked me inside.

'Morning Ginger!' I turn around to see it's my best friend, Babs. 'Back from holiday?' she asks.

'I wasn't in holiday Babs. I was in solitary confinement."

'oh. It's nice to get a bit of time to yourself, isn't it?'

Huh? Not really, but it gives me time to think of a new plan to bust our selves out of her once and for all. Then I hear bells ringing and I see my dad, Fowler, on the roof giving directions.

'Roll call!' he yells. 'Come along now! You'll be late for parade!'

Parade? Wonder where he got that word from. Anyways I can tell he is so busy telling us what to do that he doesn't even remember he is one of us too.

'Pip pip. Quick march. Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right. Come on. Smarten up! Discipline! Order!' He gets off the roof and is now walking in front of us.

'Back in my R. A. F. days when the senior officer called for a scramble, you'd hop in the old crate and tally ho. Chocks away!'

'Give over you old fool. They just want to count us.'

Ha-ha. Wow. Fowler and his back in his days are forever making Bunty mad.

'Oh how dare you talk back to a senior ranking officer? Why, back in my R. A. F. days-'

Oh no! Here comes Mrs. Tweedy!

'Fowler, they're coming. Back in line.'

'Oh right, right'

As they come closer my father whispers to me. 'There will be a stern reprimand for you lad. You're grounded.'

Grounded? But why? What did I do wrong this time?

'Attten-tion!'

Eek. Creepy. While Mrs. Tweedy is talking Mac leans over.

'Welcome back hen. Is there a new plan?'

I tried not to smile and give Mac a paper.

'I thought we tried going under?'

Huh? I look over and flipped the paper over.

'Ah! Over. Right!'

Ha-ha. Silly Mac. Mrs. Tweedy got a clipboard from Mr. tweedy and I know she is going to check our egg count. I lean over to Bounty and talk to her for a while.

'How's the egg count?'

'I've laid five eggs this morning. Five! Well-chuffed with that, I was-'

'Shush!'

Sheesh dad sure is over protective. Then I see why. Mrs. tweedy looks at the egg chart and stops at-

'Oh no! Edwina! Bounty why didn't you give her some yours?'

'I would have. She didn't tell me. She didn't tell anybody.'

I was shocked at that and then I knew she was so busy trying to escape like me but why didn't she tell anyone? Then Mrs. Tweedy gets Edwina by the neck and carries her off.

'Oh. Is Edwina off on holiday?'

Now that put me into thinking. I go up the roof to get a better view. I regret going to the roof now because what I see is Edwina getting her head chopped off. It's making me cry. We have to get out of this dump and fast.

'Ginger are we still on?'

'Oh we're on, all right. Spread the word Mac. Meeting tonight in hut 17.'

I usually have the meetings in the afternoons at hut 16, but this time I felt that I needed more time to think of another plan. This time im going to need more materials which I hope the rats come tonight.

- Night time -

Knock. Knock. I open the tiny little window of the door and see two chickens which one of them is Babs with her newly knitted pink hat. Right after they come in I hear another knock. I open the tiny window once again and I see it's the rats! Yes they came which means I get to order the materials right away to start on the plan.

'You called? Nick and-'

'Fetcher'

'At your service.'

Ha! Such a phony introduction but okay. I see they are trying to be nice to their number one client. I hear the dogs barking and I know I will have to make business with them fast. 'over here… we need some more things-' I began but then they cut me off.

'right you are miss! How about this quality handcrafted tea set?'

'uh no' I say quickly. I don't need anything UNuseful.

'or this lovely necklace and pendant?'

'its lovely-' I get cut off again.

'or this beautiful little number, all the rage in the fashionable chicken coops of paris. Simply pop it on like so and as the French hens say, "voila"!' says Nick as he puts the hat on me.

'that's French.'

'that's two hats in one, miss. For parties. For weddings,' he turns the hat over making the long part look like a veil. 'oh, but madame, this makes you look like a vision, like a dream.'

'like a duck.'

Nows my chance! 'no thank you. We're making this. We need those things. Can you get them.' Nick takes the paper and looks at it.

'oh, oh, oh. This is a big job miss. Oh bigger than the others. No, no. this is gona cost.' He says like if it is really a big job.

'same as always. One bag of seeds.' I hand him a bag of seeds and he looks at it disappointed.

-TO BE CONTUINED-ON CHAPTER 2 OF COURSE-


End file.
